Melancholy memories
by TH3AniM3LUV3R
Summary: There's blood and dead people everywhere…I'm running somewhere,but where?…I come into a room…I see a man with golden-blond hair with another man with black hair…someone else is there,a small boy with raven-black hair…he's on the ground bleeding...the blond man has a sword with blood? My first fanfiction contains spoilers up to chapter 12(currently with hints of retrace 70 ).OCx?
1. Chapter 1: Yutsuu Omoide

**A/N:This chapter is more of an introduction to my story. It's my first fanfic and I know I probably have many mistakes so please tell if you spot any. I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS I JUST OWN MY OC'S : YUUTSU, WOLF, AND ANY MORE THERE MIGHT BE ALONG THE WAY.**

* * *

There's blood everywhere… There are dead people everywhere… I'm running somewhere, but where?… I come into a room… I see a man with golden-blond hair, facing another man with black hair… There is a small boy with raven-black hair…he's on the ground…bleeding…the blond man has a sword with…blood?…

That is all I remember before my memory all went black.

* * *

My name is Yuutsu Omoide and I am an illegal contractor. My chain is the Big Bad Wolf. He found when that horrible thing was my only memory. I knew nothing about chains but he convinced me to become his contractor by telling me that he could make my only memory stop haunting me, and change the past and save them all. I instantly said yes. He looked at my with sorrow that I haven't seen since then. After I became his contractor, he could change into a human form.

We became very good friends and we would do anything to help each other out. We trained a lot to be able to protect each other. We went everywhere together. He hasn't told me how to change what happened, but I guess that's okay, now that we have each other and that made the nightmares stop. I still have them every once in a while but it's okay because he comforts me in any way he can.

As we usually do, wolf and I were training to become better fighters. "Too slow," he said as he ran away from me. I tried catching up, careful not to hit any trees. I sighed frustrated since I couldn't catch up to him. I started running as fast as I could, turning at last-minute if I was about to hit trees. I could finally see him ahead of me. I ran faster than ever and caught up to him. "Got you," I said. I got a little ahead of him and tackled him. We kept rolling until we stopped. We laid down on the grass staring at the sky, until Wolf sensed something.

"Let me use my powers," He told me. I nodded and allowed his powers to come out of my body. "Get up and run when I tell you to," he said in a whisper as he got up in front of me. I was really confused until I saw a black rabbit. Wolf changed into his Big Bad Wolf form. "Go," he told me. I wasn't going to leave him there! Who was going to protect him!

"Alice!" said a voice. I was even more confused than before. I saw a blond boy with green eyes. He looked like…Him.

~~Flashback~~

Standing there was a man with golden blond hair…he had a sword…with blood…

~~Flashback over~~

When I came to my senses the rabbit wasn't there anymore, but there stood a girl, about 13 years old. I released Wolf's power a bit to long and I felt a pain surge through me. The seal. It hurt so much. Wolf looked at me. My legs felt very weak. Wolf turned back to his human form and came running to me. "Yuutsu!" he said as he caught me. The pain started going away. "Are you okay?" asked the blond boy. I got the energy to sit up and Wolf looked relieved. He stood up from his kneeling position and faced the boy and the girl.

"What are you here for?" he asked. "You're a chain right?" asked the girl. "Yes ,I am, now answer my question." he sounded different, like if these people would hurt me. "We were hunting chains of course!" said the girl. I was now lost completely. Why would any chain need to hunted? Wolf hasn't done anything bad. "Does your chain kill people?" asked the boy in a serious voice. "No. He would never do anything like that." I answered. The girl and the boy looked really surprised. "Are you sure?" asked the girl. I nodded. "That's great! I wouldn't like to hurt such a cute girl." he said. I felt a light blush on my face, he was like four years younger than me and was flirting with me! Wolf then yelled at the boy "Were you going to try to hurt Ecila?!" Ecila? Where did that come from? "We aren't anymore so please don't get mad." said the boy panicking. "Wolf. It's okay. I'm fine and that's all that matters." I said getting up and walking up next to him. Wolf started, "But Yuutsu-" "I'm fine okay." I cut him off looking at him in the eyes.

"How did you turn into a human form?" asked the girl. "The same way you did." answered Wolf. "Good enough for me," said the girl. "I'm Alice" said the girl who now I knew was named Alice. "And this is Oz, my manservant," said Alice. "I am Yuutsu and this is Wolf," I said in the most polite way possible. Wolf just glared at me for giving these people who we just met some of our information. "I hope we can become friends!" said Oz. "As if," said Wolf. I quickly glared at him. "What? you really trust people who were going to hurt you?" he asked. "Well they didn't hurt me now did they?" I asked facing Wolf. I walked to Oz and said, "I hope we can become friends also. And please don't mind wolf, He's just being a little overprotective." I could feel wolf glaring at my back.

"I want to introduce you to someone, if I may," said Oz. "Okay," I answered. "Alice! Let's take them to Gil!" he called to Alice. "Let's go to seaweed head then! Follow me!" said Alice.

Wolf and I walked behind Alice and Oz. Wolf looked really worried. "Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper. "I'm fine but I just don't trust them." I then remembered about when he called me Ecila. So I asked, "Hey, earlier when you called me Ecila, what did you mean by that?" He stared at me for a while, as if he was thinking what to say, before he finally started. "You used t-" "Gil!" said Oz cutting off Wolf. In front of us stood a carriage with a man with raven black hair and golden eyes standing in front of it. My head started hurting so I clutched it, hoping it would go away. Then I saw another memory. This time it was a new one.

~~flashback~~

The boy on the ground... he said something… it was almost inaudible… "Mas…ter"…

~~flashback over~~

My eyes widened after I saw this. Could he be the boy?…

* * *

**A/N: This is more of an introduction of the little of Yuutstu's past that she remembers. My first fanfic ever and I'm glad that it's of Pandora Hearts.** **I****'m kind of proud of myself for actually taking the time to type this up. I have tons of school work that I have to finish every day but hopefully I can get some chapters out. I don't have the whole plot ready so it would really help if you could Review and tell me if I should change anything at all. Thank you very much for reading Melancholy Memories Chapter 1! **


	2. Chapter 2: Painful memories return

Could he be the boy?

**Tsurai omoide ga modorimasu.**

**Painful memories return**

"Sorry if they dragged you here," said the man looking frustrated. "Oh, not at all!" I answered waving my hands in front to me. "Gil, these are the people we were told to get!" said Oz sounding happy. I felt Gil stare at me intensely as if trying to look right through me.

Then he stared at Wolf. 'Uh, oh' I thought. Wolf hated when people stared at him. I saw a vein popping on his head. 'I have to do something quick.' "My name is Yuutsu Omoide and this is Wolf" I blurted out which caused everyone to stare at me, including Gil. "My name is Gilbert Nightray." he answered.

"Let's go to the clown and tell him that we caught them!" said Alice. "Let's go!" said Oz. We got in the carriage and Gil was the last one in. I sat next to Oz and Wolf, Gil and Alice sat on the opposite side. There was lots of tension in the air. Oz started a conversation with Alice, to ease up the tension I guess. Wolf just looked out the window as trees and field went by, but occasionally glanced at me.

I started getting a headache but I tried my best not to show it. I couldn't let anyone worry about me. Not anymore. I then saw a flash of red. I glanced around and didn't see anything red. 'Just my imagination' I thought. But then I saw it again. It wasn't just 'red', it was blood. Why won't I stop having nightmares with blood? I tried to act as if nothing happened but I kept seeing the blood flashes over and over.

Then the flash hit while I was looking at Alice. I felt very light headed. And I felt as if I have seen her like that before. Then I leaned my head on wolf, my eyes begging me to close them. 'I have to stay strong' I thought. Wolf looked at me, his eyes filled with worry. Then I blacked out.

I was lying on the ground in a dark place… "I'm…Sorry" I heard a voice say… I turned my head to the source of the voice… My sight was blurry so I couldn't make out that much… but I faintly saw a girl with a white dress and white hair…She was crying… and holding someone with long brown hair….

I awoke in a room that was a pale yellow of color. I was on a bed, and sleeping in a chair with their head on the bed was Wolf. I swear he looked so innocent sleeping like that. I decided to get up and look around the room to see if I found out anything interesting about the owners, probably the one that Alice called a "clown" . So far all I knew were that they were rich looking at how fancy the room was.

I saw large double doors leading to a balcony. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and I opened one of the doors. The sight from there looked really pretty...

* * *

******a/n:**Sorry if this chapter is so short. I have too much homework and sometimes I practice my violin for too much time and my hands hurt so I can't really type. Gomen. It's really short too. I might edit it later but please bear with me for now. The only editor I have is microsoft word and my own head so there are probably some mistakes. Next chapter will be longer I promise! Please review so I know people are interested in this and I get some feedback. Again sorry for the short chapter! Thank you for reading Melancholy memories chapter 2!~Th3AniM3LUV3R


	3. Chapter 3: Mad Hatter

**A/N:**** Had a long weekend because of parent teacher conferences so I had time to type this** **up.**** T****hank you for reviewing Whatdotheydream and yeah I was thinking about doing that too, I probably will. Thank you everyone for taking you time to read this. Remember to review. Reviews and I are like Alice and meat. I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN MY OC'S. Thank you for reading Melancholy memories Chapter 3!**

Mad Hatter

Maddohatta

It was so beautiful outside! I stayed outside and enjoyed the fresh air for a while before I went back inside. Wolf was still asleep in the chair. 'He looks like a five-year old taking a nap' I thought to myself.

Then I heard some rustling somewhere near the cupboards. Out of curiosity, I started walking towards the noise. I jumped back a little when I heard someone, or something, say, "She found us!" "You ruined the fun Emily!" someone, hopefully human this time, said. The cupboard opened until I could see a red eye. Then I saw white as the figure came out. I heard a little "eek" and then I realized that it was me. The figure had white hair that covered one of his eyes. "Hello MissYuutsu. I am Xerxes Break." At this Wolf shot straight up from the chair and stomped to where we were.

"Break..."he said almost in a whisper but I could hear the rage in his voice. "Yes~" said Xerxes. "Get out you little creep!" he yelled at him as he started chasing him around the room. I just stood there, not getting why this "Break" was so bad. "Ummm... Wolf?" I asked in a quiet voice. My answer was just a "GET OUT NOW!" along with more chasing and a "Don't chase me because you'll never catch me!~" I really was getting mad now. "Wolf" I tried again. Still, the chasing continued. I could feel a vein popping on my head. "Wolf!" I said in the sweetest voice I could make, which was very sweet in fact, but I made sure that it sounded evil. He then turned to me and froze. "Stop chasing Mister Break now okay?" I said in the sweet voice, a bit less evil. "Fine," he said sitting down right where he was standing.

"Good boy" I said, knowing it would get him angry. "Hello Mister Xerxes Break. I am MissYuutsu Omoide, as you already know. But may I ask where we are?" I said ignoring Wolf's yelling in the background. "We are currently in the Rainsworth Dukedom. Lady Sharon would like to speak with you two so if you could please follow me" he said with a smile. "Yes we will." I answered politely. "Wolf come on! We have to talk to Lady Sharon now," I said in a loud-ish voice. I heard him growl lowly "fine." He led us to another room and we walked in.

I saw Oz, Gil, Alice, and a girl who looked younger than I did. "Hello, I am Sharon Rainsworth. Please take a seat." said the girl. "Hello Yuutsu-chan" said Oz as I sat down next to him on the couch. "Hello Oz" I said with a smile. "What did you want to talk about?" said Wolf, probably mad because they took us away from our usual, every-day, life. "Well we wanted to talk about you, Wolf," said Sharon. "What about me?" Wolf asked. "You are a very different chain. The only one like you is Alice, and she is very unique also." said Break sucking on a lollipop. "Can you tell us a little about yourself?" asked Sharon. He looked taken aback with that question. "Why should I tell you?" he asked. "well if you don't tell us who knows what we might do" said Break with a smirk. He then started to tell them what he told me when we met, "Well I was in the abyss until someone took me out. Then I met Yuutsu." Then he stopped and looked at me. I sighed and explained the rest, "I told him about my memories, which wasn't a lot, and then I became his contractor." "Is that good enough for you?" Wolf asked looking at Break. "Well it's enough to work off of, but I would really like to know about your memories. We should get together again and talk about it. Okay?~" asked Break. I really wouldn't want to tell anyone, but I decided that maybe they could tell me what they mean. "Okay" I said trying not show any hesitation.

* * *

**Review~**


	4. Chapter 4: the journey begins

**A/N: Welcome to Melancholy Memories chapter 4! I didn't think that I would get even this far… Nevertheless, I did! I hope that I will still go on till the end I imagined in my dreams! I don't have the whole plot figured out yet so it would be awesome if you guys would help me out. I have a tendency to have writers block… a lot '-_- hopefully I can post every weekend or every other weekend because I get random ideas during the weekdays when I'm at school. Too bad no one I know (except my sis) reads Pandora hearts… This chapter may not make sense chronologically with the chat Oz had with Break. Let's just say that it has been a month since Oz got out oz the abyss and Break had another chat with Oz and Yuutsu. I hope that helps it make sense with the manga. Well, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: The journey begins**

Break took us to the dining room to have lunch. "Wolf" I said. "Yeah" "how long was I out?" I asked. "About sixteen hours" he said. "You fainted yesterday afternoon" "Okay" I said. Now that I know how long I was out, I think I can say that nothing special happened while I was out, but I can't be sure can I. We sat down in the Dining room. I sat in between to Wolf and Oz "Yuutsu-chan!" Oz said happily. "What is it?" I asked smiling. "You should join us sometime. Alice is looking for her memories and it is fun to go to different places." I looked at him blankly, thinking about how I should answer. Then I saw an older man with Blond hair and green eyes like Oz, smiling. It was a fake smile, I could tell. Then I snapped back. Oz was staring at me so I quickly said, "Sure" with another smile. We ate breakfast, we all had the same thing except for Alice, she had meat. Break told us that we could stay with them just like Alice and Oz were, so I was happily humming a tune while we were out looking for dinner. I was spacing out until I heard Alice say "Hey, Oz, did you see?! There is some really delicious looking meat over there!" "What? What? You want to eat?" said Oz teasing her. Alice just stared at him and said taking pauses, "ummm… I want to… eat…" she looked so cute. Gil, beside me said in a monotone voice, "No." "Why said Alice." "It's better to buy the ingredients and make it, Alice," I said. "Fine I'll just take it," Alice said cracking her knuckles. Wolf was quiet the whole time and was just staring at the whole scene. "I got it! I'll buy it for you!" said Gil. He stopped to look at Oz and Oz said, "I'm fine. I'll wait here with Yuutsu and Wolf. "Are you still worried about what break said" asked Gilbert. Wolf quickly added, trying to help Gil "pretty much everything he says and does are just for harassment" "Yeah and over the past ten years, how much have I-" Oz cut him off "Gil I'm fine so why don't you just hurry up and go?" Gil took off his hat and put it on Oz's head and said, "I'll be back soon." and left. He ran after Alice who was now running toward some food stands. Oz seemed to be thinking about what Break said earlier. "Hey Oz" I said. "Yeah" he answered. "You know that I'm with you in this. We're both the same so I understand what you are going through. I still don know what will happen to me," I reached my hands to where my seal was, "But I know we'll be together and not alone." I looked up at him and he had a surprised look on his face, but then it slowly turned into a smile. "Yep" he said. Wolf just stared at the ground. I knew that even for him this was a hard thing to talk about. I heard some arguing in an alley, one of the voices was that of a young boy telling someone else to stop it. Oz looked at me with eyes that said 'wanna go?' and I nodded. I had an idea of acting more evil than the bullies so Oz and I were going to put that plan into action. "Did you know? He's running around to help his dad to pay off his debts?" one of the older kids said. Let's call him bully number one. Well bully number one was just standing off to the side and insulting him. These guys are pissing me off because of them being just plain not nice (she likes saying not nice because it sounds nicer than mean. hehe _) it seems to have gotten the poor victim pissed off to because he yelled "My father! Don't make fun of him!" one of the bullies, bully number two, dropped some sort of necklace / chain with a locket and Oz caught it. Showtime. "Wow. It seems you guys are having some fun~" I said with my very best, sparkly, innocent smile. "Won't you let us join in?~" said Oz with his smile. I swear I could see flowers and angels all over the place. "Huh…" said all the boys, including the victim. "Just evil passerbies." I said with a smirk that was half-evil and half angelic. Not sure how it works out like that but it just does. Oz's smile faded and turned into a sadistic one. "However, since you guys are bullying people I just can't help it.," he said walking towards them. "If you are going to do it you have to be thorough." I said and threw a knife shaped chocolate that was still in it's wrapper towards him. He caught it and slammed his hand against the wall next to the victim's head. "You can't be childish like that." I continued. "You have to cut off his finger-nails with a knife!" said Oz, scaring the crap out of the kids. I was really surprised at what a good actor he was right now. He started licking the wrapper on the chocolate and said in a scary voice, "Here, I'll show you how…will…you cry nicely for us?" He was even giving me the creeps now. The bullies were crying and ran away. I giggled as the victim cried, "Wait! Hey don't just leave me here!" The boy closed his eyes and waited for an impact, but it never came of course. The boy opened his eyes and saw Oz taking the wrapper off of the chocolate. He offered the boy some chocolate and I smiled. "Good job acting like a serial killer Oz" I said sarcastically, but he did act very professionally. "Thanks Yuutsu-chan!~ you did very well also!" he complimented back

**A/N: So the next couple of chapters are based off the books, and because I don't have any idea where to start off, I randomly had my sis choose a chapter. I wanted Yuutsu to feel sadness and to see that life is hard so you'll be seeing that later on. This chapter is longer than usual because I prewrote it during Language Arts, but I lost the paper in my mess of a backpack and took a while to find it. Sorry for the wait.**

**Oz: Please Review so the author get more motivation to keep writing!~**

**Break: We have cake and tea~**

**Gil:… review…**

**Wolf: remember; TH3AniM3LUV3R does not own Pandora hearts or any of its characters…*reads through chapter* I didn't show up in this that much… *goes to emo corner***


	5. Original characters info

**A/N:Now that I look back, I noticed that I never wrote about how Yuutsu or Wolf looked, so I decided to make this small introduction. You might find things that I never wrote about but here they are.**

Yuutsu Omoide

Name means: Yuutsu- Melancholy Omoide- Memories (The name of the story)

Age:20

Hair: Long and black

Eyes: Dark blue

Chain or contractor: Wolf's contractor

Favorite colors: purple, gray, black, white, and blue

Past: Doesn't remember much of it as of now. She has flashbacks about her past more frequently with Oz, Gil, Alice, and the others. Her first memory is described in her own words and is the following: There's blood everywhere… There are dead people everywhere… I'm running somewhere, but where?… I come into a room… I see a man with golden-blond hair, facing another man with black hair… There is a small boy with raven-black hair…he's on the ground…bleeding…the blond man has a sword with…blood?… And then her memory is black.

Big Bad Wolf (Wolf)

Name is from: the story of red riding hood

Hair: short-ish dark brown

Eye color: Dark brown

Chain or contractor: Yuutsu's chain

Favorite colors: brown, green, black, and white

Past: yet to be revealed…

He has short temper and gets mad at just about anything, but sometimes he keeps it all bottled up until one unlucky day it all comes out.

Doesn't show weakness to anyone but Yuutsu

Usually quiet around people he trusts, unless he talks about his opinions and ideas

(He is a very important character in my story so you should see him some more soon.)

**A/N:Well those are my OC's. please keep reading Melancholy Memories!~**


	6. Chapter 5: Echo

**A/N: Thanks to all my amazing readers! You deserve candy, cookies, cake, and tea! Whatdotheydream, I'm sorry about the last chapter (and part of this one too). I'm sorry If I don't post chapters up a lot. School sucks and is a pain in the neck but with all the hard work, hopefully I will have straight A's this quarter. I cross-played as Death The kid from soul eater and got a new friend. I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OC'S. Well enjoy this chapter of Melancholy memories!**

* * *

Echo

Oz and I sat in an alley with Phillip. He showed us the picture of his mother that he had in his locket. "Wow. Your mom is really beautiful," said Oz. He had a very strong point there. She was very beautiful. "Yeah. She died, but…she was really kind and warm," said Phillip. I had nothing to say since I never remember having a mom, so I never remember losing on either. "…Are you lonely?" asked Oz. "Nope, because I have my father with me!" I was quiet but Phillip started talking again. "My house…is ruined. So, we can't live in a fancy mansion anymore. Our house has gotten smaller and we have no servants, but… But I got to be with my father a lot more than before! That's why I'm not lonely." Oz then smiled at him, "that's good…" "How about you? What are your mother and father like? What kind of people are they?" asked Phillip. Oz's smile went away and he put Gil's hat on to hide his face. "My mom…like yours is no longer here. My father…well…I can't remember his face anymore." I felt…sad. Oz was always so happy, but for once…he wasn't. Phillip pulled out a pictue and said, "This is my dad." I looked at it and I felt a bit of sadness go over me. He must've had wonderful memories with his parents. Oz started smiling again, but I could tell that something was on his mind. I walked away for a bit because Wolf tensed up in the corner he was in. "Wolf is something wrong?" I asked him as I walked up to him. "Chain." was all he said. "Not even hiding the presence of your chain…What a stupid contractor…" said a girl's voice. I turned in the direction and found a girl with white hair standing there. "Phillip West, right?" she said in a monotone voice. "Huh?" said Phillip. "Echo is a servant of the Nightray house. My master, Vincent, has ordered me and so I have to come to get that child." Wolf stood up. "Hand over the child quietly. Or else if you try to interfere with my duties, I will eliminate your right here" said Echo as she got closer to Oz and pointed a sharp weapon at him. "Meeting here again…Maybe this could be…Destiny?!" said Oz. I mentally face palmed at his comment. "Who are you?" asked Echo. And then there was silence. "I remember." she said as she leaned over him. "You were the hindrance that was sleeping on the floor. You were in the way when you slept in a place like that. I recommend you change your sleeping spot." she said bluntly. I still stood there confused. Wasn't she like an enemy or something? "Just as I said. Echo's target is that child. So please come with me, Phillip west." she said pointing her weapon at him, so of course he ran away.

**A/N: sorry is this chapter is so short...less than 500 words of the actual story... I've been writing stuff for the future of this story and I feel as if I had been avoiding this -_-; well please review and I hope you enjoy my story! ~TH3AniM3LUV3R**


	7. Chapter 6: Vincent

**A/N: Happy New Years! I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating at all in a while. A lot has been going on in my personal life. I had a writer's block and school isn't very nice at using up time and I have tons of homework. I'm trying to type maybe two chapters at a time so that I don't run out of stuff to upload. I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS, BECAUSE IF I DID THE PLOT STILL WOULDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! This chapter has a little spoiler in one of Yuutsu's memories. Again, I'm sorry but please enjoy this chapter ~TH3AniM3LUV3R.**

**Chapter 6: Vincent**

I quickly tried to catch up to Philippe as he kept running away. "Philippe! Wait up!" I said as I jogged almost beside him. Wolf was following me at a steady pace. I ran into a man with a red eye and a golden eye. I fell back onto my butt. "Sorry…" I said as I quickly picked myself up with the help of Wolf and ran in the direction I saw Philippe go. I felt someone looking at me from behind but kept running. "Vince…" I heard Wolf whisper I looked at him questioningly as I kept running. He just shook his head and made a quick turn. I quickly followed in silence. "There's a chain around here…" he said as he stopped. "What about Philippe?" I asked, knowing he would rather go after the chain. "Do what you want," he said as he walked into a different ally. I looked behind me and quickly went after him. I could still feel someone behind me.

Wolf and I quickly got to where we heard the chain. "Grim," said Wolf plainly. I looked across and found Gil and Alice to the right. I ran over to them before I saw something fall down from the sky behind us. "Echo, is that you?" asked Gilbert. I recognized her as I saw Oz on the top of the bridge. I turned back to the chain and looked for its contractor. Wait…It couldn't be… It was Philippe's dad. I felt a gush of air pass by me. I saw Echo get hit by Grim, which also hit the bridge. "Aah, you're the only one left…b…b-rabbit…" said Philippe's dad. "H-H-How should we devour her, Grim…? Should we devour her after we squash her flat…?" he asked his chain. "I'd prefer being torn to pieces," Alice responded. My head started hurting. I quickly clutched my head as more memories flooded into my head.

_I saw a girl…with white hair… "Let us destroy my memories, if we do that… then I will no longer seek out-" I couldn't make out the rest… But I felt that it was something sad. I saw another girl with dark brown hair that was a mirror of her. They seemed to have a small argument that I couldn't hear until they turned to me. "Ecila…" I heard the white haired girl say. That name again._

I felt a tinge of sadness as the memory faded away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to find Wolf standing there. I felt a small tear slip out and looked over to the chain. I found Alice as the B-Rabbit, crashing her scythe into the chain. I heard a heart-retching scream from Philippe's dad. "No…Alice! Stop attacking the chain!" yelled Oz. "How could you!? He sinned by mocking me… and I shall make him pay with his life!" yelled Alice. "Wolf…" I said as I felt someone else with us. The presence left after Alice turned back to her human form. Alice fell onto the ground and Oz started walking towards Philippe's dad. "Stay back! Stay back!" he said as he pulled out a gun. "Why… did you do this…? Why did you become an illegal contractor…?!" asked Oz as he kept walking towards him. Philippe's dad shot at him, but he only made a scratch on Oz's cheek. "Why did I enter into a contract with a chain? It was to change my past of course! If I had not believed my friend's words, my family would not have been ruined. I would have not become so miserable…my wife wouldn't have gotten sick… and I would've been able to make Philippe happy! Yes I killed people for my son's sake!" He said, maniacally. I sat down and felt a few more tears go down. I felt someone watching and looked to a dark corner. I couldn't watch what was going on anymore. I wanted to go back to the forest, back with wolf. "Why aren't you with Philippe? Why aren't you by his side!? You care about your son! Why are you making him suffer like I did?" he said while he held Philippe's dad. "He didn't want to return to the past…that child only…only wished not to be alone…Just being with him…Just That! Just that would have been enough!" I looked down at my fists that were clenched on my lap. I felt drops fall on them, but I knew I wasn't crying. It was raining now. "Please go see Philippe," said Oz. Gilbert awoke and quickly got up and pointed his gun at Philippe's dad. "Don't shoot him!" yelled Oz. I saw blood falling behind Oz and I knew Philippe's dad was dead. Gilbert took hold of Oz as I got up to my feet and saw that he was actually shot from the side. I looked and found the man with the red and golden eye standing there with Echo. His voice cut through the air like a knife, "I shot him. 'Cos that child was about to be killed. In any case, that man was either going to drop into the abyss or die. Those were the only alternatives left for him… so this was the right thing to do." "Vincent…!" said Gilbert. I looked over to wolf, since he almost said that name earlier when I bumped into him. He walked over to me and kept his guard up. I found that I was shivering as he hugged me a bit, rubbing my shoulders with the palm of his hand. I felt so cold inside and outside. Almost as if I was numb. "Vince, is your carriage still here?' asked Gilbert. "Yeah…nearby…" answered Vincent. "I want to have him rest in a safe place. Let me borrow it," said gilbert, not showing his face. Oz started to protest, but was cut off by Gilbert griping his shoulder tighter. "Sure, Gil. I'd be happy to do anything _you_ ask of me." The way he said it… It sent chills down my spine…

**A/N: Please review, I would really like to know if this story is any good at all! I don't think the romance will come very soon, but it might if my plot bunnies start working again. Please tell me if there are any mistakes, sometime spell and grammar check doesn't catch it.~TH3AniM3LUV3R**


	8. Chapter 7: puzzle

**A/N: I was listening to Insomnia by The Veronicas while writing part of this since I was bored, you might be able to tell. Please review and thanks to all my lovely readers and here is chapter 7 ~TH3AniM3LUV3R**

We were at one of the rooms in the Rainsworth mansion. Gil was sitting next to the fireplace, staring at the ground and the fireplace. I was leaning on Wolf, who was drying my hair, because I was so tired. After all that happened today, who wouldn't be tired? I was sad too. What would happen to Philippe now that his dad was gone? Vincent was drying echo's hair and apologizing to Sharon for coming here so late. Gilbert looked so depressed. "Well…shall we go now…Echo?" asked Vincent. "Oh, leaving already?" asked Sharon. "Yes. There's business to take care of regarding the incident. And unlike Gil, I don't seem to be very welcome here," said Vincent. I saw Break glaring at him as he said, "I'll see you to the front door Vincent-sama." Vincent turned to look at me and said, "I hope to see you again." I stayed quiet as he left the room. I took the towel out of Wolf's hands and off my head before getting up with it. It was still dry so I decided to give it to Gilbert. "It is my job to protect the master…" he said, probably thinking aloud. "But he always… willingly-" "Gil… Oz will be who he is, but if you think he should change at all, why don't you tell him what it is?" I said as I put the towel on his head. I decided to go to the room that I was to sleep in, so I motioned to Wolf that we should get out.

We walked silently in the halls before he asked, "Yuutsu, do you care about these people at all?" "Yeah, of course I do," I answered. "But you just met them a while ago," he said. "Yeah, well… I don't know how to explain it. Something tells me that I should trust them and care for them. But it's no big deal," I said as I walked up to the door and opened it slowly. I closed the door on Wolf as he tried to walk in. "Go to your own room. Okay?" I said. I heard footsteps and decided to change my clothes. I got a nightgown and quickly changed out of my humid clothes and into it.

I lay down in bed, without being able to fall asleep. "It seems the insomnia came back, didn't it," I whispered to myself. My head started hurting, but this time, nothing happened. I just lay there, without thinking or doing anything. I decided to get up and go outside for a bit, so I slipped on my shoes and got out of my room. I found Break as I walked down one of the halls. He turned to look at me before asking, "What's keeping you up this late, Yuutsu?" "I can't sleep," I said plainly. "What is keeping you awake?" I asked him. "I'm just walking around," he said, with a smile. "Can I walk with you for a while?" I asked, not wanting to be alone all night. "Sure," he said as he continued walking. We were about to pass Oz's room when Break suddenly stopped. He leaned on the wall and I saw that a man was standing at the door, watching inside. "Shouldn't you talk to them Oscar-sama?" asked Break to the man. Oscar turned around and said, "Don't worry. I don't want to wake them at this hour." He looked at me and nodded to acknowledge my presence, but then turned to Break. "Ah! Ha! Ha! Then shall we drink the night away? It's been a while," said Break. "Yes… not a bad idea, but I looked into what you asked. The scenery the three saw at the mansion. It actually existed one hundred years ago," he said. They must've seen something before they found me. My head started to ache as _I saw an image of a beautiful deck with a lot of flowers and plants behind it_.

"Just… as I expected… the four great dukedoms… he Baskervilles…. The intention of the abyss… All the dots are beginning to connect and will converge in one place before long… at the lost memories of one hundred years ago," said Break. My head was killing me now. I closed my eyes, the images passing again and again before me. _A sword, Earrings, I couldn't see the other two images after those, but then saw a girl in white. It was that girl from my memory… _I got a hold of my head. When they stopped passing, I looked up and noticed that Break and Oscar were looking at me.

I blushed a bit before saying, "Sorry, I- I got a headache," quietly. "Are you okay…" said Oscar. "Y-Yuutsu, Yuutsu Omoide, and I'm fine, thank you very much," I said quickly. "Yuutsu, meet Oscar Vessalius," said Break waving his hands from me to Oscar. So he is related to Oz… "I'm Oz's uncle. I heard he and Gil found you a while ago. "Y-Yeah…" I said. "I'm going to go to bed now," I said before bowing my head a little at Oscar. I quickly left to my room. I closed the door behind me and leaned back on it before I slid down to the floor. I sat there until I decided to try to go to bed. It still didn't work, with all the headaches I would get I was surprised. I thought about it all night, until I saw the first hints of sunlight.

I slipped out of my bed, stretched a little before taking a bath, and started to change to my day clothes. Today it was a purple knee-high dress and some black knee-high boots. I heard knocking so I grabbed by boot and slipped them on. I opened the door and found Wolf standing there. He went past me and into my room. I closed the door behind me as I asked, "What happened?" "Nothing. I just… I just felt that you weren't exactly safe," he said as he started looking under the bed. "I'm not under there, you know," said the all too familiar voice of Break. I turned to the source of his voice and found him peeking out of a cupboard. Wolf ran over there and slammed it shut in Break's face. "That wasn't very nice, _doggy_," said Emily. I saw a vein pop on Wolf's forehead before he quickly grabbed my hand and said, "We need to help Gilbert find something." "Since when do you care about Gil?" I asked him. He stayed quiet so I just gave in. "Fine," I said as we left the mansion.

**A/N: I love the next parts! I might upload it sooner. I hope you liked it :) ~ TH3AniM3LUV3R**


	9. Chapter 8: Gilbert's hat

**A/N: Here's chapter 8. I had to make Yuutsu lose to keep the action of Alice in because, well, it's awesome and you can't lose if you already have 3 out of the 5 winning. I uploaded this week so I'll try to have the next chappie by next week. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

We went to where we talked with Philippe and couldn't find Gil's hat. "hmmm… I thought this was the place but it looks like someone already took it away!" said Oz. Gil looked really stressed out and complained as Oz said, "just give up and buy a new one, why don'cha!?" "But I like that hat!" Gil ran away, probably looking for it. I ran behind him and called out, "Wait up!" Wolf probably stayed behind with Alice and Oz. He quickly spotted a man wearing his hat. He started yelling at him and I just sweat dropped. "Like I said! That's my hat!" I didn't feel like helping out since the man had a weird looking guy with him. "I told ya my little brother gave me this hat, okay?" said the lying man. I sighed and tried pulling Gil back by tugging on his coat. "So let's see this little brother of yours! I'll interrogate him and make him cough up the truth! In any case, hurry up and get your filthy head away from my hat!" I pulled harder until I noticed Oz coming closer to us. "Ya picking a fight with me, huh!? If ya don't quit yer yappin'-" I scooted back as I saw Oz getting closer to attack Gilbert. "Stop it, Gilbert!" yelled Oz as he kneed Gilbert. "Honestly , you're just making trouble for me, mister. I'm the only one who can bully this idiot! I've already stalked my claim!" said Oz with a foot on Gilbert's back. "What do you say we settle this by fighting like men? There're more people watching now, so an arm wrestling match would be more exciting, right?" "Hey, who said you could call the sho-" "Ah! I'm so sorry. If you're scared to fight you can just say so," said Oz with a smile.

It was decided, they were going to have a wrestling match. The people were giving Alice food for her to give it her best. The matches started with Oz and the guy with the hat. "Sorry, but I ain't goin' easy on ya, brat," he bluffed. "Oh please, kind sir. Don't be too hard on meee. I'm only a little boy, just as weak as I look!" he said smiling. "Aaah… by the way mister. Just between you and me…" said Oz with an evil smile before he started mumbling stuff that probably scared the crap out of the man. "Okay! Ready… fight!" right as those words were said, Oz slammed the man's hand down. I just stared in shock and Wolf just stood as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

Wolf was up against another Guy. He sat down and crossed his arms without a word and got ready for the match. "No bluffin or anythin, kid?" asked the guy. He seemed really pissed off at Wolf fro some reason. Wolf just sat and stared. "Quiet, aren't ya!?" he said as he sat down. "I don't need to bluff," said Wolf plainly while uncrossing his arms to get ready. "Ya shouldn't trust yourself too much. I'ma beat ya to pulp!" said the guy. The match ended as quickly as it started, resulting in a grown man crying and a smirking Wolf. You probably know what happened.

Next was me… I seriously didn't want to do this. My opponent was this creepy looking guy. He looked, well, like a creeper, even more than Break. I sat down at the table and sighed. "Aren't you very pretty," he said. I looked over to the others and mouthed a quick "Sorry" and saw Oz mouth back "It's okay". "I'm not even going to try, so please go easy on me," I said. He just stared at me before saying, "You're like that kid, aren't you?" I looked at him with a serious face and said, "Nope." The match started and I put up a small fight before letting him slam my hand down. I walked back to the group and waited for the next match.

Up next was Gil against a woman that was with the other guy. I looked at the table and found that man from yesterday. "Let me handle this, miss! Uncle Oscar here shall elegantly rescue this damsel in distress!" Gilbert's head hit the table and Oz stood there, frozen. "What's wrong with you two?" asked Oscar. "Uncle Oscar!?" said Oz. Gil immediately dashed away but was caught by some of the people watching. They sat him on the chair and he looked like a scared cat. "I… I betrayed the Vessalius dukedom…! I dare not show my face before yo-" "Geez! You've been saying that and running away the moment you lay eyes on me for the past decade!" said Oscar, laughing. "Gil grown up… I'm so happy…" said Oscar. Gilbert started to get teary and said, "Your kind words are wasted on me…!" as Oscar pushed his hand down. Gil went over to a corner and sulked.

Next was Alice! "Ahh! Ha! Ha! Ha! So that was the best you could do, seaweed-head!? But fear not! I shall compensate for my servant's failure!" she said. "What should we do?" I whispered to Oz and Gil. "Since I didn't think that Gil would lose, I didn't give any thought to Alice's match…!" said Oz, waving a white flag furiously. I sweat dropped. "She should be fine if she tries," said Wolf, stepping into our little group. "I'ma tell ya, now, I ain't gonna show no woman mercy either," said the big guy. "Whatever. It's time you beg for your life **you bald octopus**," said Alice with her arms crossed. She kept shooting offensive comments about him being bald. "Wh-What a way to provoke him… does she even have a plan…!?" said Gilbert. "No way! No…but we **are** talking about Alice here!" said Oz. The match started and Alice's hand was already shaking. "Kuh-Kuh-Kuh… what happened to you, huh? Well, playtime's over, so I don't wanna hear ya complain even if your arm breaks, okay!?" Crap. I saw Gil lift up his hand and then saw a flash. "Don't mess with me!" said Alice. I saw a creepy looking rabbit behind her like a shadow. Everyone watching was shocked until the opponent started yelling. I looked at Gil and Oz as Oz started, "Hey Gil…" "It was all to get my hat back. It was the only way," he said. "Oz! did you see that!? I won! I won fair and Square!" said Alice with a huge smile on her face. While we were celebrating, the last guy got cocky. "D-! Don't screw with us!" We all faced him as he continued, "I dunno what trick ya pulled but ya broke my arm! My arm! Wha'cha gonna do about it, huh!?" I sighed as Alice talked back, "I was gonna kill you. Consider yourself lucky you just broke an arm." Oscar grabbed the hat right off of the guy who had it and threw it at Gilbert. "Gil! Run for it!" he told him. Gilbert got Oz with an arm and put his hat back on with the other as he ran away. "C'mon! Let's meet up at the carriage!" said Gilbert. I just stood there for a bit before jogging in a different path to the carriage, Wolf close behind me.

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on the plot of the next chapter, so I need some help. Please review who Yuutsu should be with when they go to Cheshire's dimension! And please review who Yuutsu should be paired with so I can start the romance soon and anything else I could do to make this fanfiction better :) Thanks for reading ~TH3AniM3LUV3R**


	10. Chapter 9: Entering Cheshire's Dimension

**A/N: I want to start this author's note by thanking all of my readers and everyone who reviewed! **

**CCSPHTRC: Thanks and I'll try to update at least once every week.**

**Guest: You got it! Thanks :)**

**NostalgicCyanide: Thanks for the review! I'm still kind of debating on her age but for now she's 20. I also think that Oz is a great character! Thanks again ^_^**

**My sis and I talked about the reviews, the plot, the characters, and who random people we know like, and I decided that it would be GilXYuustu! I might add one more Oc or start another fanfiction after this one with another character since Pandora Hearts is sooo good. Here goes chapter 9, enjoy!~**

Wolf and I got to the carriage and found Oz and Gil with Oscar. They seemed to be having a family moment so Wolf and I just stayed in the corner. I looked around for Alice but couldn't find her. "Oz," I said after their moment was over, "Where's Alice?" We went looking for her but found Emily and a bag of apples.

We ended up at the Rainsworth mansion and Sharon explained how Alice was with Break in Cheshire Cat's lair. "Really that bastard… when'll he have enough of taking advantage of the people around him…" said Gilbert. "Hey, Sharon-chan. It's Break we're talking about. He wouldn't charge into the enemy without a plan, right?" said Oz, "So he must've thought a way to escape from there. I don't know what it is but maybe it would be possible to use that to get to them?" Sharon smiled and said, "Yes. Yes, you are right." She stood up from her seat and made a portal on the floor. "My chain is in Break's shadow at the moment. If you wish to go after those two, please, step into this portal." I looked at Wolf and he shook his head. "Got it! Thanks a bunch Sharon-chan." said Oz as he merrily walked to the portal. "Wha-!? Wait Oz!" said Gil as he blocked Oz's way. "I can't let you go to a dangerous place like that!" "But I'm worried about Alice and all…" said Oz. Gil kept trying to keep Oz from going, "Then I'll go alone! You stay he-" "I'm Alice's contractor. I have to go." said Oz in a serious voice. He smiled a bit and continued, "Besides, Break's probably counting on me to come after him. I think he left Emily behind on purpose so we'd some here to ask what's going on. And his giving us this clue means he expects us to act on it. In this case I guess he's saying "You guys come quick and play too!" what do you think, Sharon-chan?" "Well you see, I never quite understand what break is thinking so-" said Sharon with a flashing smile. I sighed, pulled Gil's arm, and said, "Stop arguing and let's go." I felt him look at me but walked with him to Oz. Oz flashed a smile at me and jumped into the portal. Wolf just walked in and I let go of Gil. He looked at me for a bit, but then went in. "Thanks, Sharon." I said as I went in after him.

I was probably knocked out because I woke up and found Wolf on my side. "About time for you to come again. I rolled my eyes at him and looked beside us at Gilbert and Oz. Oz was still knocked out but he quickly got up. "This…is where the Cheshire cat lives…?" said Oz. "_Yes, that seems to be the case_" said Sharon's voice from Oz's shadow. Oz twitched before looking at his shadow. "_Oh my. Pardon me. Did I surprise you?_"she apologized. "Sharon. Why're you in Oz's shadow?" asked Gil. "Wasn't your chain in Break's shadow?" , asked Wolf. "_Yes… it was, but the chain just lost sight of break's shadow_." I started, "Wait, so-" "_…something has probably befallen him. My chain connects shadows and creates an opening by which to traverse between them. Because I lost sight of Break, I was worried you might have been transported somewhere strange, but you seem to have gotten there, so all's well that ends well…_" after that I heard the familiar sound of a teacup being set on a saucer. So she's drinking tea… at a time like this? "_In any case, please look for those two. Well, since Break will not die that easily, please look for Alice-san first…_" I heard the distant sound of a bell before I saw something come at us. I leapt back quickly before it hit the ground. "It's here already!" said Gil as he pulled out his gun and shot in the direction of 'it'. I felt this sense of nostalgia come over me and I saw a cat. I shook my head and looked back at the figure. "So this is… the Cheshire Cat..?" said Oz. The Cheshire Cat was like a person with cat ears, long, black paws with white claws and a tail. What caught my attention the most was the bell on his neck and his eye. "…You guys, how did you get here?" he asked. "_We will be asking the questions_," said Sharon, "_What did you do to the two you took away?_" "If you mean the red-eyed one, he was dragged into a mirror a while ago. Held close by the arms of his past, He ought to be in a deep, deep sleep by now…" I looked at Gil and Oz and found Gil standing stiff. "Why… for what reason did you target those two!?" asked Oz "Why…? That's obvious. They're the "enemies" of the intention of the abyss!" said Cheshire as he got up. "I didn't predict that red-eye would come with her, or that you would come along too… but, if I kill you, nothing would change!" He headed for Gil and Oz with his claws out. "Hey! What are we gonna do, Gil..?" asked Oz. Oz looked over at Gilbert and saw him standing like a statue. I was going to go in their direction but Wolf pushed me back into the floor and ran forward. "A cat… to think it was a cat…!" said Gilbert. Fear of cats!? Come on! Oz started shaking Gil and yelling at him, "What…you still haven't gotten over the cat thing!? Hey…pull yourself-" Cheshire was about to hit them but wolf came in and grabbed his arm. "Seems like a kitty needs a punishment," he said with a smirk, but I could tell he was struggling. I stood up and ran to Gilbert and Oz. Gil started reacting and said, "I-I didn't hear a thing about this-" "We called him the Cheshire **Cat** a ton of times dummy!" I said. Cheshire threw Wolf to the ground and came after us. Gil tried to shoot him, but, "O-Of course he regenerates right away…!" Sharon's voice came back and said, "_Yes… I see…_" Cheshire's eyes came to my face and he looked shocked. "Ecila…?" he said. "_I will take on this chain with my own chain_," Equus came to where we were and stood in front of us. "_Now, Oz-sama, after those two!_" "C'mon!" said Gil as he pulled Oz's arm and looked back at me. I looked around the room but couldn't find Wolf anywhere, so I had to run behind Gil so I wouldn't lose him and Oz.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and Please review!~ TH3AniM3LUV3R**


	11. Chapters 10-11:Cheshire's Dimension-Jack

**A/N: Thank you everyone! Thanks for your support and reviews! You make me want to write all day long (But school sucks and the computer begs me to make Pandora Hearts MMV's and go on YouTube to listen to music, but then I end up watching videos -_-' Sorry) I can't believe I even got to chapter 10! This is awesome, since I usually never write anything longer than 2,000 words unless it's homework.**

**NostalgicCyanide: thanks for your support!**

**PHLover: Thanks!**

**I'm going to try to update every Monday or Sunday, by the way :) Here's chapter's 10-11, since I put the info on Wolf and Yuutsu, and that screwed the chapter thing up and it bugs me. Enjoy this double chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

We got to a staircase and found candy on the floor like a trail up the stairs. "There's candy on the floor here!" exclaimed Oz as we started up the stairs. "Geez…! Why do we… have to go through so much trouble for the two of them!?" complained Gil. "Ha-ha…! I agree with you as far as Break goes!" said Oz. "That isn't very nice…" I said, trailing off as I saw Alice come in front of us. But, it wasn't her. Gilbert quickly pulled out his gun and shot her. Oz was utterly shocked, because he probably didn't see the differences. "Look carefully! This isn't the stupid rabbit!" said Gil as he pulled Oz along. "It's a memory that was bent out of shape," I said as I ran up the stairs some more until I felt a brush of wind behind me. I quickly turned around and found Cheshire with his back to me. He knocked Gil's gun out of his hand and it was going behind them. Oz started in the direction of the gun. "The memories that are replayed here eliminate all intruders. And in the end, when they swallow you whole, you'll suffer for all eternity in the thresholds of time. That's really painful, so, you should let me hunt you ice instead," said Cheshire, who moved onto a chandelier. "Alice's memories are here!?" I said as I ran up the stairs. "What are you saying? This dimension itself was created by Alice's memories," said Cheshire as he got down and went to Gilbert. "By the way, fellow in black there. You have a crow inside you, right? Why don't you bring it out of its cage? Cheshire feels more like eating bird than human right now!" said Cheshire, getting closer and closer. I got to the gun and picked it up. Oz started to reach for his chest so I ran to him, "Oz!" Cheshire grabbed Gilbert arm and they were face to face. "…Ohh. You're sealing the b-rabbits powers with the raven, aren't you? That's too bad." said Cheshire, scratching Gil in the end. "It looks like I won't get to say hello to the raven." Gil started to fall back to the edge. Oz and I ran to the place where he was falling. I reached for him with the hand without the gun, but couldn't reach. I heard something slam beside me and found Cheshire pushing Oz's head onto the railing. I felt my body being pulled back by something and I saw that it was another twisted memory. "I Know, y'know. You guys are collecting Alice's memories, right? Why? Why are you doing that?" said Cheshire as he pushed harder. "…'cos that's what Alice wants!" responded Oz. Cheshire threw Oz into a room. I turned and shot the twisted Alice and ran after them. "Liar. Liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar. Only Cheshire knows. She… Alice wanted to forget everything! That's why, of her own accord, she tore up and threw her memories away!" said Cheshire, as he held Oz up to a pole connecting the ceiling and the floor.

_My head hurt and I saw Alice and the girl that looked like Alice, but had white hair, along with the man with blond hair from my memories. I couldn't see his face_.

I came back to the world, but I found I couldn't move. I listened to what Cheshire said after that, "The shreds of her memories were scattered all over your world, and this memory alone sealed itself within a shell. Cheshire's duty is to stay here and prevent anyone from laying eyes on Alice's memory and protect it. 'Cos what's here… is the memory that Alice wanted to erase the most." A flash in the mirror next to me caught my eye. 'She wanted to erase it…?" asked Oz. "Yes. The memory of the day Alice lost everything." My body started moving on it's own to the mirror. For some reason, I was scared of what was on the other side.

_I didn't want to go there_.

My hand reached into the mirror, but I couldn't see my reflection in it. I walked into it, but found myself in a garden instead. I started to be able to control myself and walked up to a wall. I saw a little girl that looked like me running past me. I looked in her direction, but I didn't find her. I heard laughing and saw a smaller Alice running in the same direction. I lost her too. I began to feel lonely as I walked along the wall side. I felt something behind me, but when I turned around, no one was there. I looked over the short wall and found a man with black hair walking. I blinked and he disappeared. I started to feel scared… scared of everything around me… scared of things, that I don't remember…scared of everything. I clutched Gilbert's gun tightly as the fear just continued to add on. I started running closer to the wall, and after a while of running, I found a corner in the wall. I held Gil's gun tightly as I was about to make the turn. I could feel my eyes getting watery. I was surprised and shocked to see the man with blond hair and emerald eyes, along with Gil. "Gil…bert…" I said, a few tears starting to come out. "Yuutsu…?" he said, getting up from his sitting position. He held his side, and I remembered how he was hurt. I ran to him, dropped the gun at his side, and pushed him down. "Gilbert, don't get up!" I said. "I'm fine," he said with a small smile, as he wiped my tears off. "Yuutsu…" said the man that was sitting on the wall. I looked at him and noticed that he looked a lot like Oz, but an older version. Then, I looked at Gilbert. "He's Jack. Jack Vessalius."

* * *

Chapter 11

"_Jack, why can't you tell Oswald to let Alice out? I keep trying, but he won't listen to me," said a little girl that was me. I was holding a stuffed wolf tightly in my arms. "Well, he wouldn't listen to me either, sorry, Ecila," he said as we walked up some stairs in a brick building. We go to the top and he opened the door…_

"Jack…" I said to myself. He just smiled at me. I felt a chain, and I could tell it wasn't Cheshire. "Wolf is here!" I said, looking into the direction I felt him in. "Wolf?" asked Jack, clueless. "I'm Wolf," I heard from that direction. Wolf came out from around the corner, holding his right arm, which fell limp at his side. "Wolf! What happened?" I asked as I ran to him. "Cheshire is pretty good at throwing," he said as he dropped to his knees. I pulled him up and put his arm over my shoulder to bring him to the wall. "Gil…!?" said Oz, running to Gilbert. "I'm glad…You're safe-" "Wait, how's your wound!?" asked Oz, interrupting Gil and holding him by the collar, "You all right? Huh?" "Hey, don't yank that…" Gilbert said, as Oz choked him with his collar. "I…thought you were dead…" Gilbert let out a "Pfft" and said, "I'm all right… I'm just fine. It wasn't much of a wound, okay?" I looked at Wolf and touched his limp arm. "Don't worry…give it a few days and it'll be good as new," he said. I heard Jack talk to Oz. "Won't you lend me your strength? I want to rescue Alice. Because she's… precious to me. If we don't hurry, she'll be dragged in by the dimension, lose everything, and be utterly annihilated before long. So-" "What do you want me to do..!?" said Oz, leaning over Gil. "Wolf… are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked him. "It started to slowly heal already," he said. "Won't it heal faster if I release your powers?" I asked him. "Don't! It'll be fine how it is," he said. I lay back on the wall and watched Oz and Jack. "Close your eyes, think about her, and then call out to her…. It's all right. **You** can do it. Only you can find the B-Rabbit…" said Jack. "hey… this is still the Cheshire cat's territory, right? Won't he come after us right away?" asked Gil. "Not to worry. Right now he only has his other guest on his mind." "Break?" I asked aloud. "He took the trouble of summoning those two, but did not try to lay a hand on them himself. Do you understand why that is?" He paused for a while and then started again, "Cheshire was frightened of getting close to those two. Of being obliterated by that **power**…. Even so, he cannot keep hiding. If nothing else in this dimension can kill them, he has no choice but to do it himself." "Why? Why is the Cheshire Cat trying so hard to protect the Intention of the Abyss..?" asked Oz. Jack smiled a bit before he answered, "He probably wanted to be **that**? He who eternally protects the one who is dearest to him, The Lone Knight! …what about you? Aren't you the same as him? Aren't you trying to become the knight who rescues the princess known as Alice…?" Oz thought about it for a second before smiling and saying, "Not me." Jack smiled again and asked him, "Then why do you want to rescue Alice? What does the being called Alice mean to you?" Again, Oz thought about his question and answered, "…To me, Alice's existence… it like the sun… I guess? She cries when she wants to, gets mad when she wants to, and is always true to her feelings. And I find that… very dazzling. Sometimes, that light of hers hurts my eyes, but…but… it still warms me…. I don't have any powers. So I probably can't be Alice's knight. But, I'd like to see it through. I want to see what that light illuminates in the end from right next to her!" He was smiling brightly now, and I could tell he was being sincere. "So, I have to go get Alice…!" A glow came from where Oz and Jack were kneeling. …"I've found her. I'll send you there," said Jack. "Wait…you can't send Oz alone, no way…" said Gil. "Oz. Please take care of Alice. She's always been such a lonely child…" said Jack. "I know. 'Cos rabbits like Alice die when they get lonely!" said Oz before disappearing. Gil got up and ran to Jack. "Well…I guess all that's left now is to pray for their wellbeing?" said Jack before being pulled by his collar. "Gil!" I said, getting up. "Why did you let Oz go alone!?" asked Gil, furiously. "If you'd gone with him, you'd only have gotten in his way, with that wound. And I can't move freely in this dimension, as I'm not part of Alice's actual memories. Though I can help you like I just did, I can't go to the depths of this dimension, where Alice is," explained Jack. "What exactly are you?" I asked him. "I am a fragment. A remnant which resides within Alice's memories… a fragment of Jack Vessalius's soul."

* * *

**A/N: not that much happened here, now that I think about it-_-' Please review and tell me anything I could do with the story to make it better~TH3AniM3LUV3R**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth

**A/N: Sorry this is late…Well thanks for the support people! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 12**

Jack was talking with Oz, since he was in Sablier. So Alice was in the Tragedy of Sablier?

_There were dead people everywhere_

I leaned down to Wolf and touched his arm. He flinched and opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it just hurts a bit," he answered.

"Take me to Oz right now!" said Gilbert, with his gun pointed at Jack.

Jack just smiled and said, "I never thought the day would come when you'd be pointing a gun at me…" He stepped forward until Gilbert's gun was on his head. I felt like I didn't need to stop him, like if I knew he wouldn't shoot, no matter what anyone told him. "Say Gilbert. Have you really forgotten? About me… and that day… have you honestly forgotten it all…?" asked Jack.

"…I don't… remember anything… I… don't want to remember anything…!" said Gil as he moved back. He dropped to the ground all of a sudden. I stood up again and then saw Jack wave me off slightly before he kneeled down with him. Gilbert looked as if he was in a lot of pain.

"Yes, you're right… of course you wouldn't want to remember… forgive me, Gil… I'm sorry… You don't have to remember," was all Jack said before Gil fainted and Jack caught him. This time, I walked up to them and kneeled down beside Jack. Jack started talking in almost a whisper, "…Because the events of those hundred years ago left you two and Alice with grave wounds that will never heal…"

There was an overwhelming silence. "Jack, what has he forgotten?" I asked suddenly.

"Gil was alive during the tragedy, and someone very important did something he could never forgive…"

I let out a short breath before starting to ask him a question.

"What event have I forgotten?"

"Yuutsu, you don't want to know…" said Wolf.

"I want to know. I want to know why the past haunts me. Why everything happened the way it did. Why I couldn't do anything."

Jack gave me a soft smile, "I don't think that you're ready for this."

Jack started whispering, to Oz. I felt myself get a bit light-headed and I rested my head on his shoulder. "She was human." I felt a knot in my stomach and my eyes start to well up. Somewhere deep inside, I knew what he was saying. But the rest of me didn't want to hear, so it blocked him out. Who was human?

I sat up, startled by a force shaking through the dimension. Gil quickly sat up, holding his left hand.

"It looks like that scene was too much for Oz to handle and the shock is making the B-Rabbit's powers go berserk," explained Jack.

Wolf ran up to me, already healed. "Yuutsu, we have to get out soon!" he said as he watched chunks of the scenery fall down.

"We have to help Alice!" I said quickly.

Jack talked with Gil before sending him away. "Jack, please send us there too!" said Wolf. He nodded towards us and sent us away. "Yuutsu, you'll find out soon enough," were his last words to me as Wolf and I sank into darkness.

We came out at a staircase that seemed never-ending, but at the top was Alice. Oz was halfway up, and I found Gil a bit behind us. Again, I somehow blocked out the world after I took in what was going on. But this time, it was different. It was like if I was somewhere else. It was pitch black, but there was a light. The light shone very brightly, illuminating some of the darkness. It seemed lonely. Then the light made a noise. It was a melody that sounded very sad, but beautiful at the same time.

I suddenly snapped back into reality. The dimension was breaking even more and the floor was cracking into pieces. "tsu! Yuutsu!" I then realized my hearing just came back. Wolf pulled me up from the ground that started to crumble beneath me. I heard a big "boom" and saw Break fighting a monster. Cheshire. I still couldn't pay attention to anything because my mind was blurry in flashes of black and white. I held on to Wolf tightly, afraid that I would block out the world if I didn't hold on to something. I only heard fragments of what Break was saying until he asked, "Is the Will of the Abyss so dear to him?" Then it all became clear. The Will of the Abyss… was she that light?

I heard Cheshire crying for Alice over and over again. "He intends to send us into oblivion with this dimension! Let's escape quickly using Equus!" said Break before he hit Cheshire with a last blow. Where was Equus? Wolf pushed me back as Cheshire broke the piece we were on. Alice, Oz, and Wolf were on one part, while Gil and I were on the other. Cheshire was falling apart, still crying for Alice. Equus came, but to get the others, since they were together.

"Yuutsu!" yelled Wolf before he was gone.

**A/N: I'm seriously sorry that it's this late, and I kind of lost my way of writing, but I'm getting back on track, along with my plot bunnies. Please review!**


End file.
